


haunted.

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Anomaly - Freeform, leaks - Freeform, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bellamy in the anomaly, some chapters might be based off spoilers/leaks and not completely my own so beware
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellarke - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	haunted.

Bellamy Blake’s eyes flew open, and he let out a shaky breath. His first realization was that it was incredibly cold, and his eyes were blurring from an ache that seemed to have settled through his entire body. His neck ached. Color swirled all around him, variations of green, some such a bright light it was nearly yellow, others as dark green as the trees back on his first day on earth. _The Anomaly?_

His head was pounding, and it felt like someone had taken a hammer to his skull. Maybe they had, he realized as his heart rate rapidly rose, realizing he could barely remember anything after that strange girl appeared and Octavia vanished. _Octavia_.

Now he did stand up, head spinning and stumbling. A part of him, the logical one, knew that he had to get back to Sanctum, formulate a plan. The other one knew that the dried blood on his hands and under his nails was his baby sisters. Something else was bothering him, something he felt like he was forgetting, maybe someone. But a loud buzzing sound suddenly filled the area and he jerked, somehow knowing he had to follow it.

He walked through the darkness slowly, hesitantly, painfully. Green tendrils swirled around him, wrapping his body, as his hand reached for a gun he knew wasn’t there. “BELLAMY!” he flinched, the terrified sound of his little sister screaming causing him to freeze, for only a second before running, blindly towards the voice as cold panic set in. “OCTAVIA!” he shouted, voice cracking, eyes blurring because it was so fucking cold and his head felt like it was about to explode, and he suddenly realized how much he didn’t want to lose her.

He began to run, and his footsteps echoed loudly through... Whatever this place was, when he tripped over something and fell and fell and fell HARD. His eyes flew open and his hand scrambled out, trying to grab onto anything. Trying to gain his bearings.

_Bellamy_.

He startled, his chest tightening at the sound of the voice. _HER_ voice. “Clarke?” he whispered, softly. Her name rolled off his tongue, catching, as a lump rose in his chest.

_It’s been safe for you to come down for over a year now. Why haven’t you?_

He froze.


End file.
